


The Kiri Effect

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Yaoi, in universe- MHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: It's true what they say, a little ray of Kiri-sunshine cures any Baku-blues ;)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Kiri Effect

The Kiri Effect 

The students of Class 1A made a habit of gathering in their home room classroom after they had eaten their lunch everyday so they could socialize. Almost everyone in the class viewed their classmates as family; Almost everyone.   
It was the stupidity of his classmates that really got under Katsuki Bakugou’s skin. To him, they were all extras, just pebbles in his way as he powered on to become the number one hero.   
He didn’t need friends, they only slow you down. So he resigned himself to sit at his desk alone, staring out the window.   
That didn’t last long.   
“Hey bro!”   
Bakugou turned his head and glared as three members of the self-proclaimed ‘Bakusquad’ made their way over to him. He rolled his eyes and tried to go back to glaring out the window as Mina, Denki and Hanta all flocked to him. How annoying, he thought to himself. Bakugou knew the only reason he even tolerated these losers was because of Kirishima, but this time, he wasn’t with them.   
“What do you want?” he snarled, not making eye contact.   
We wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with us! Hanta and I saw this smokin’ hot babe there last night and wanted to see if she’d be back!” Denki said with a stupid flirty smile.   
“What do you say man? Come score a hottie with us?” Hanta chimed in, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Fuck off.” Bakugou growled. “Nothing would annoy me more.”   
Over hearing this comment, Mineta wormed his way over to the group.   
“You know Bakugou, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say it sounds like you’re gay.”   
Most of the class had heard the comment and froze. A small corner of the room containing Kirishima, Midoriya and Todoroki was still having an in depth discussion about quirk techniques. Midoriya had been giving Kirishima some pointers for his hardening when Todoroki stepped in between them, facing Kirishima. He knew what was about to happen across the room, and wanted to preemptively squash it.   
“Sorry Midoriya, but I’m gonna have to borrow this,” Todoroki said cassually as he picked Kirishima up bridal style and began to walk in Bakugou’s direction. Midoriya blushed wildly, but just watched the two boys go.   
“Uh, as manly as that was Todoroki, what are you doing?”   
“I’m testing a theory; Don’t worry, it’s scientific, purely academic.”   
“Oh...sweet!” Kirishima chirped and allowed Todoroki to continue his mission. He couldn’t have arrived at a better time.   
By this point, Bakugou was five different shades of red, and his hands were sparking. He was moving menacingly slow towards Mineta, the intent to kill purely evident.   
“You little cretin- what business is it of yours how I feel!” Bakugou growled, raising a fist, ready to attack.   
“Well, if you’re not gay, then it doesn’t matter man!” Mineta whimpered.   
“And what if I am?!” Bakugou shouted, an explosion in his fist, hurtling towards the smaller target.   
“Alright.” Todoroki said calmly to Kirishima, “Time to test the theory.”   
Just as Bakugou was about to explode Mineta’s face, Todoroki plopped Kirishima down in between them. Kirishima looked back at Todoroki, a look of innocent confusion on his face.   
He is cute, Todoroki thought to himself; he looked like a little puppy. Let’s just hope it works on Bakugou.   
A second later, Kirishima turned back to face Bakugou. To him, it never mattered what kind of mood his best friend was in; he was always happy to see him. His eyes lit up and he put on his biggest, kindest, sunshiny smile he had.   
“Bakugou!!”   
Bakugou instantly stopped. The flames in his palm disappeared and he stopped his jump attack right at Kirishima’s feet.   
He stared at the little ray- of- sunshine in front of him, and he felt his cheeks flush slightly. His scowl faltered.   
“What is it Kiri?” He asked calmly.   
“Ah nothin’, I just love you man!” Kirishima said with a wink and a broad smile. He held his arms open, signaling the explosive boy to bring it in. Bakugou felt a tightening in his chest as he stepped into his friend’s arms.   
“Yeah, whatever shitty hair,” he sighed.   
“Ah, you know I really mean it!” Kirishima sang, pulling Bakugou in tighter.   
At first, Bakugou just let the other boy hold him, but after a minute or so, he tentatively rested his chin on Kirishima’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
Although the rest of the class all had admiring smiles on their faces, they knew better than to sit there and stare. They all went back ot their desks, Jirou dragging a very grateful Mineta, as Aizawa made his way back into the room.   
Midoriya gave Todoroki a high- five, now understanding what he had successfully accomplished. Todoroki gave a soft smirk as he looked over in the direction of Kirishima. If Bakugou is gay for anyone, it’s very obvious who it is, he thought.   
As the lesson progressed, Kirishima was trying to focus on his notes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see two of Shoji’s dupli- arms. One arm held a note, while the other, a mouth, said “Here- it’s for you.”   
He smirked and gave his buddy a thumbs up as he took the note. He paused for a moment, making sure Aizawa wouldn’t catch him, before carefully unfolding the note.   
He smiled softly, his heart racing as he refolded the note and placed it in his pants pocket. He was going to cherish this:   
“Dear Shitty Hair,   
...I love you too.   
<3 Bakugou”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Them! Let me know what you think any if you have any new story requests!


End file.
